Smash Mind: To The Man who has Everything
by The One Named Light
Summary: What if Bastian Balthazar Bux had a different plan to become the new Emperor of Fantasia? One that involved chaining the Childlike Empress in Holy Matrimony.


Okay, A new Neverending Story fanfic, Let's see how it goes. I'm typing from an odd location right now so reception might be mediocre at be-be-be-be-beeeeeeeeeeeee...

**TRANSMISSION INTERUPTED**

**GREETINGS FROM THE FUTURE**

Yeah, I started this fanfic a good long while ago, Like... months ago, so damn long it just ain't funny! So what better way than to incorporate it into my Smash Mind AU, because that hasn't been beaten to death, right?

Disclaimer: Neverending Story is owned by Michael Ende.

* * *

><p><strong>Smash Mind: To The Man who has Everything<strong>

Bastian Balthazar Bux stood atop the mountain with the Ivory Tower in sight. But somehow something didn't seem right... Something seemed off, something seemed peculiar. He looked to a man who was typing on his computer, the man jumped in surprise and said (A/N: It worked! Bastian, my boy! Have I got an Idea for you!)

Bastian was amazed at what he had seen, It was nowhere near as big as the computers he's heard so much about, yet it has somehow surpassed even the most powerful of computers, The man with the computer told him about the rest of the story as well as the trilogy of films that it spawned

(A/N: We don't talk about the third one in this household...) Said the man.

"I see, so you're from the future?" asked Bastian, to which the man replied back: (A/N: I... I think so...)

"How do I stop the memories from flowing out of me?" Bastian asked the fellow who's writing subconsciously as he spoke. "Do I overthrow the Empress? Do I destroy the Ivory Tower? Do I stop wishing altogether? What?"

(A/N: I think you should, uh... Marry her?)

* * *

><p>The empress stood atop her ivory tower, for no one would ever see her twice, not even Bastian.<p>

And then, Bastian came, AURYN in hand, to greet the empress.

"Why do you come here?" asked the childlike empress.

The boy then chuckled. "Why else... To ask for your hand in marriage."

The empress nodded in confusion. "How would you be able to go through with this..."

Then a stinging sensation stuck her body. "Wait, What are you doing?!" The Empress said as she started to tremble in pain... "What are these throbbing in my chest?"

"That's love." Bastian said as he walked to the empress "Not just that, but suffering, longing, fear, greed, rage, lust, every terrible emotion you may feel, but also there is joy, pleasure, pride, beliefs, courage. A spectrum of emotions for you to grow on..."

At that moment, the childlike Empress noticed that she was growing older as she sees a pair of budding breasts sticking out of her chest. She even noticed her hips have widened a little more as her waist was showing some curves forming. She put her hand on her face to find her cheekbones are

"What's Happening? What have you done! I-I don't want to grow up!" The empress broke down in tears, crying about what Bastian's Plan had done to her as her body grew thicker and taller...

"Don't you see, Moonchild... No... Tsukiko." Bastian Corrected himself as he went to comfort the panicking maiden. "This is what Fantasia needs, a connection to all the dreams and wishes of my home world, And I know just how to connect them."

"Then Tell me! I demand to know!" By this point, her body had grown big enough to Choke Bastian with a single hand, A sixteen-year-old hourglass figure framed her spirit with the swelled muscles and barely visible abs to prove it as her B Cup Breasts continued to grow. Her platinum blonde hair grew more colorful, turning it pearly blonde. "The Nothing will return once you lock yourself away from your world! What makes you think you can save us A Second Time?!"

"Because you made me who I am now, and I will make you into who you should be... My Queen of Eternity." And thus, Bastian grew thicker to further match the now fully grown empress of Fantasia. His muscles grew more manly and his features more defined. His hair grew longer and shaggier, even his face had sprouted hair! "I want to be the part of you that makes you and all of Fantasia whole. That's why I'm changing us, why I'm sharing the Glory with you... To build a better bridge across our worlds and a new way to weave together new, better worlds!"

She looked at herself and saw her body had changed into that of an athletic young woman of twenty-four with flowing cosmic locks. He saw that Bastian had grown into a chisled young man with the hair atop his head now as blue as his newly grown beard and muscles as strong as those of herself. Her eyes narrowed on his, the empress' innocence lost forever in a spell of arousal... "I'm listening."

The heartless entity that was the childlike empress was gone forever...

* * *

><p>By marrying himself to the once-childlike empress, the boy had washed away all of his memories before he set foot on fantasia, His own name included. But before he ended up bound for the city of old emperors, He had cobbled together a name for himself and the empress, Lord Tashlan Bastibux Capulet and Lady Diana Tsukiko Capulet. Together they ruled the ever expanding Empire of Fantasia as the Chronicle Emperor and Eternal Empress. But the Nothing was looming closer, and Giving her the name she holds now still isn't enough, for she had been severed from Fantasia's fate, albeit not entirely, but still enough to call forth the Nothing, Twas a Storm of Erasure and Lies and Hatred towards the existence of existence, going as far as to destroy it. The Emperor sealed away the Nothing in a body he had created with the Power of Fantasia, He and his Wife then took to creating thirteen deities to safegaurd this destructive power.<p>

Dizu Mii Sakurachi, Spirit of Creation

Deus X Machina, Spirit of Causality

Gaia Nu Magica, Spirit of Sorcery

Hexi Des Tructia, Spirit of Witchcraft

Appu Gao Sabarin, Spirit of Diversity

Kami No Kainami, Spirit of Courage

Mana Zin Ultima, Spirit of Purity

Entra Nei Dramatica, Spirit of Intellegence

Paku Lye Phirtalia, Spirit of Growth

TWiLiGHT, Spirit of Hope

Maho Kai Atomisa, Spirit of Selflessness

Mari Kou Djongenie, Spirit of Fortune

Ende Demise, Spirit of Destruction

With Tashlan and Diana becoming the respective Spirits of Unity and Love, And Myself as the Spirit of Truth.

Although the End was prevented for now, It was still a matter of time. A mysterious man arrived to propose a 'Survival of the Fittest' type of game where all the Alternate Timelines fight off one another with giant robots and each round of fifteen pilots (in honor of the Fifteen Deities of Existance) sacrifice their life energy to destroy the opposing universe's representing robot. It was quite a coincidence as TWiLiGHT was nowhere to be seen. Ende Proposed that the Remaining Deities of Existance adopt this new policy as it will power the Philosopher's Stone empowering the Barrier of Naught keeping the Nothing sealed.

The Universes piled on and hundreds of thousands of millions of Centuries Later, The Plot Hole Swallowed Maho Kai Atomisa whole and transformed her heart into a separate entity, a sea sponge, Ende swore on his life to recover her spirit though his legion of Nightmarens. He 'tried' to filter the Sea Sponge's existence through the plot hole into another person, but upon finding out the true intentions of Ende, the Sponge-Turned-Human Resisted which greeted him with extra greed, but not before pouring his courage and hope into a separate body, a hero bound by the Triforce of courage to set this right.

A paranoid universe sought to stamp out this 'Spiral Nemesis' as they had called the Nothing and had committed instrumentality, erasing all the souls and combining it into a single person, The Anti-Spiral. It designed a Human Annihilation Program to Transmute whatever Spiral Universe manages to get overpopulated with Spiral Beings to prevent the Numerous Alternate Timelines from Sprouting by Destroying Core Universes through their respective Earth. A Man named Garlock and his Friend seeked to wring the Anti Spirals out of existence with the fair lady Mana Zin Ultima by his side. Ultimately, They failed and Mana had died because of it.

Paku Lye Phirtalia would travel to find a safe place to hide the Master Core created by Tashlan to contain the Spiral Power he gains through the Walt Disney Company and Nintendo connecting to the plethora of hearts it had touched thus far. He created a pair of helping hands to assist him with this task. After seeing a small boy play with twelve nintendo-based dolls, he created a world where trophies raced and trophies fight. The Effects of the Core following events such as the New-found global reach of the parks and the Toys-to-life genre's profitability remains unknown to this day. Some folk say the godly hands transformed a plethora of Pokemon into human beings and granted that same freedom to the mons each one captured. But the connection those humanized pokemon had with the humans proved to be too much power for the master core to handle, resulting in a jetlike swarm sending Paku to a faraway space and time, but that is another story and shall be told another time.

Kami No Kainami would grow weaker and weaker with each passing millennia until he lay on his bed drifting further and further into an eternal sleep of some sorts. Meanwhile, Appu Gao Sabarin kept falling asleep during the day more and more often, until this one day, when all the remaining deities are gathered to see his ever shifting form (This time, that of a Sharpedo.) float above the water to signal his passing.

Kami crumbled to dust immediately afterwards, proving to them and their gaurdians that their days have become numbered since they were spread very thin across their duties. With the exception of Tashlan and Diana who had created them. So they planned a Survival Game to select who will act as the Reborn Chronicle Emperor or Eternal Empress and thus, create a new pantheon of deities alongside the deities that survive long enough for the rebirth.

* * *

><p><strong>Player 1/**

Welcome. Sir Tashlan.

"Who's there!?"

Don't you remember? You sent a fellow to find foreign deities to monitor the survival game.

We happen to be the two who jumped at the call.

We have a suggestion for a process of finding a suitable successor.

Twelve deities represented by these forms Thrice

Four mechanical titans made to crush the cosmos.

Four Mighty Demons to dominate the stars.

And four brave heroes to balance the fates.

All I ask is a face for my game.

"Allow me."

Stepping forward was a man in a skull-like mask.

"I shall help with the task you've assigned to me on one condition."

And that is?

"The Demons you create have to be sealed within humans of my choosing."

Very well, I always wanted to try a sharengan approach to things...

But I'm going to need another Smash Mind if this is the case.

One that will pour in the emotions that fuel these seals.

And that's when a creature of vigor stepped forth.

A Golden Mask had adorned his hidden face,

unlike the grey mask of the other one.

"I shall forfill this duty, sacred one."

Well, that is a different kind of compliment...

* * *

><p>I wonder where this road is going to lead? I guess we'll never know until later on in the story. But for now, Some very sad news... This will be the last one-shot of the year... Why is that? You'll see...<p> 


End file.
